


Fix My Heart.

by wolfwind



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual Thalia Grace, Bisexual Annabeth Chase, Bisexual Percy Jackson, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Piper McLean, Help, High School AU, Lesbians, M/M, MY FIRST FANFIC ON AO3, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Pansexual Jason Grace, i spelled angst wrong WOW, i wrote this a few months ago idk if I'll finish it, like she's really gay, some agnst and drama ig, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwind/pseuds/wolfwind
Summary: Piper McLean has a problem.Annabeth Chase is miserable.Percy Jackson is confused.Jason Grace is guilty.





	1. I. Piper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of ao3. This is my first work on heere, and it's pretty bad, considering it was written a few months ago and I'm shit at writing anyway. It's also pretty short. Enjoy!

Piper Mclean has a problem.

She sat in her room, sketchbook resting on her lap. Her pencil moved smoothly across the paper, outlining sketches of fields, mountains, and forests. She kept her eyes fixed on her drawings, even when she heard the front door open and a familiar voice call her name, the sound echoing throughout the formally empty house.

"Piper! Where are you?"

Piper smiled to herself, but didn't answer. Instead she kept drawing, not looking up from her sketchbook. 

The door to her room opened, and Piper's head immediately shot up. Her face broke into a grin when she saw who it was.

"Piper! There you are! I thought you weren't home..." Piper's best friend, Annabeth Chase, said sternly. "Why didn't you answer me?"

Piper didn't reply. She was too busy admiring Annabeth's features. Annabeth was about an inch taller than Piper, and had a much more athletic build. She had perfectly tanned skin and a light sprinkle of freckles across her nose. Her golden curls fell across her shoulders. And her eyes.... Oh, her eyes. They were stormy gray, and when she glared at you, they seemed to penetrate your soul and uncover all your darkest secrets. Piper could get lost in them forever.

"Piper! Are you even listening?"

Piper snapped out of her trance. "Sorry. I just missed you."

Annabeth smiled. "I missed you too." Then, unexpectedly, she jumped onto the bed and hugged Piper. Piper's heart skipped a beat, and her cheeks immediately flushed, but she put her arms around Annabeth. Annabeth pulled away, and frowned when she saw Piper's expression. 

"Pipes? You okay?"

Piper nodded. Annabeth's smile returned.

"Good! Now let's go meet the others, they'll be waiting!"

Annabeth grabbed Piper's hand and dragged her out of her parent's tiny apartment.

Piper McLean has a problem.

Piper McLean is in love with Annabeth Chase.


	2. II. Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See, here's the thing.
> 
> Piper's gay. Like really, really gay. She's known this for a while now, and it's not necessarily the problem.
> 
> The problem is, she has a boyfriend.

 

Piper hated her school.

She hated everything about it- the people, the teachers, the classes. She had barely any friends, and the ones she did have had no classes with her.

Piper walked to school and listened to her sister Drew ramble on about something, probably something stupid. She wasn't listening.

Piper hated Drew. Now, you may be thinking, Piper! That's so harsh! She's your sister!, but, frankly, (hah. puns.) Piper had reason to hate her. Drew was always stealing her things, having parties when their parents are out and blaming it on Piper. Ever since her sister Silena left for college, Piper's life with Drew had become a living nightmare.

Silena was Piper's older sister. She was nice, smart, and funny, and was the peacemaker of the household. Drew was usually fine when Silena was home, but ever since she left.....

When they reached school, Drew left Piper to go hang out with her popular friends. Piper walked to her locker, looking down, trying to avoid any eye contact at all. (if you get that reference I will love you forever) She was almost to her locker when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, and the smiling face of Annabeth Chase appeared in her vision.

"Hey Pipes! Glad to see you back at school! I was getting a little lonely..."

Piper laughed softly. Then the bell rang. Piper sighed. "Well, see you at lunch, Annabeth, I guess..."

Annabeth grinned and slowly walked off, waving at Piper as she went. Piper's smile faded as she trudged her way to class. This was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth went home with Piper that day. On the way, they stopped at a café next to a bookstore, where they got a little distracted. When they finally started walking home, it was already dark outside.

The night was cold, and Piper didn't bring a jacket. Annabeth must have noticed her shivering, because she frowned and stopped walking.

"You look cold. Would you like to wear my sweater?"

Piper felt her face go red. "Um, ok..."

Annabeth smiled gently and slipped off her jacket, then draped it over Piper's shoulders. "There. Feel better?"

Piper nodded and they continued their walk home.

They walked for a while, in comfortable silence, until Annabeth inhaled sharply and spoke.

"Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be in love?"

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Annabeth, you have a boyfriend."

Annabeth tilted her head, as if this surprised her. "Yes, I know that, but....well, we're still so young. We may break up eventually... How do you know for sure that you're in love with someone?"

Piper looked at her feet. "That's hard to say...."

Annabeth looked ahead and said nothing else.

Piper took out her key when they finally got to the apartment. She could hear yelling and music coming from the inside.

Annabeth frowned. "What the heck is going on in there?"

Piper sighed and rolled her eyes. "Probably one of Drew's stupid parties."

She unlocked the door, and sure enough, there was a party going on. Pretty much every highschooler from their school was there. Piper spotted Nico di Angelo sitting in a dark corner, Leo Valdez talking to a group of girls, and she even thought she caught a glimpse of her boyfriend, Jason, and Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy.

PIper groaned and grabbed Annabeth's wrist. She dragged her to her room, ignoring Drew's rude comments.

Piper locked the door to her room, and muttered something to herself before collapsing on the bed. Annabeth sat next to her. Piper sighed.

"I'm tired."

Annabeth yawned. "Me too." She lay down next to Piper.

They stayed there for a while, just listening to the sound of their own soft breathing and the party going on outside, until they eventually drifted off and fell asleep.


End file.
